A Pokémon Alphabet for Little Trainers
by Perri Lightfoot
Summary: Aww, how sweet! It's a lullaby poem that I suppose some mommies would tell their whiny brats when it's bedtime. Written on a total whim, it's just a cute little poem I hope some people will enjoy


A Pokémon Alphabet for Little Trainers

It is with dread

That **Absol**'s said

To bring us disaster -

Bad storms on lakes

Or great earthquakes

That crack brick and plaster.

It's nice to see

The **Butterfree**

Sipping from the flowers. 

And then they fly

Up in the sky

To pass away the hours.

With mother dead, 

Upon his head

****

Cubone will wear her skull.

At night he cries

and sadly sighs

A melancholy call.

The **Delcatty**

Is quite nasty

and rather fussy too.

Its velvet paws

Conceal claws

One hopes aren't used on you.

To watch in trees

The small **Eevee**

Run about in their play -

It is a sight

That will delight

You through long spring days.

****

Farfetch'd's a duck

Who's full of pluck

And rarely in retreat.

If you come near, 

He'll show no fear

And smack you with his leek.

****

Growlithe must

Be very tough

To set fire to logs.

Though he looks fierce

With teeth that pierce,

He's a big puppy dog.

****

Hoppip's weight 

Is none too great

A feather would weigh more.

They gather up 

All in a bunch

So breeze won't make them soar. 

The** Illumise **

Light up the skies

With the help of Volbeat.

The ladies dear

Draw the men near

With a scent that is sweet.

A bit of fluff,

Is **Jigglypuff**, 

He wouldn't hurt a fly.

He'd rather keep

His foes asleep

With a nice lullaby.

A loving mom

Is **Kangaskhan**,

Her kindness knows no bounds.

But if you touch

Her child, she'll fuss

And pummel you with pounds. 

In light of moon

You'll see **Linoone**

Sprinting across the plains.

He runs quite fine

In a straight line

But curves confuse his brain.

****

Magikarp's

Not very smart,

In fights he's never winner.

He's very weak,

By nature meek,

He's only good for dinner.

****

Nidoran is

A puzzling thing,

As you will surely think:

Oh, is it true,

The girls are blue,

The boys are colored pink?

A common sight

In fields at night,

Is the friendly **Oddish**.

These roaming weeds

Will spread their seeds

A job that's full of bliss.

The **Pikachu**

Is seldom blue

As he roams trees and rocks.

Just so you know, 

He will give foes

An electrical shock.

I would suggest 

You don't molest

****

Quilava's fiery spines.

While they may be

Quite nice to see

They do not feel so fine.

Bothersome pests

Who live in nests,

****

Rattata are a pain.

Before they die

They multiply

And eat up all the grain.

****

Sneasel's paws

Have fearsome claws

You must stay away from.

You'd better fear

When he comes near

For he's surely not dumb.

To catch **Trapinch**

Seems like a cinch

Until you see his jaws.

He waits for prey

To come his way

So down his hole they'll fall.

The **Umbreon**'s

A Pokémon 

Who roams the land at night.

If you should meet

Him in the street

You're sure to get a fright.

****

Vulpix, you know

Is far from slow,

In fact, he's rather quick.

His beautiful tail

Is like a sail,

His fire moves are slick.

Though a small thing

The **Weedle** is

Not a creature to scorn.

For he can sting 

Like anything,

With his poisonous horn.

The sly **Xatu**

Would hardly do

For small trainers like you.

A mystic bird,

One of few words,

Whose visions will come true.

The glimmering

Of light on wings

Is **Yamna**, flying past.

His jewel-like eyes

Sparkle and shine

Like iridescent glass.

****

Zangoose's hate

makes him irate,

When Seviper goes past.

The two have fought,

But all for naught –

The battle lasts and lasts.

The human race

Has given chase

To Pokémon for years.

You'll travel when 

You're older, then

Come home to rousing cheers.

For you, Baby,

My dear Baby,

Will be the best of all.

The chosen one,

My only son

To heed the future's call!

Now fall asleep, 

My little one,

Now close your eyes and rest.

For when you're grown

You'll be well known,

The Trainer who's the best!


End file.
